Phone sex
by FuuCker690
Summary: Naruto yang baru saja pindah ke apartement barunya harus menahan diri karena mendapati pemandangan erotis, sosok pemuda tampan berambut raven hanya mengenakan handuk di pinggang yang ternyata adalah tetangga barunya, Sasuke. Namun wajah bodoh dan gelagat aneh akibat ketauan mengintip pemuda pirang itu malah mengundang Sasuke untuk melakukan suatu permainan. [SasuNaru] [YAOI]
1. Chapter 1

**Phone Sex**

. Naruto (c) Masashi Kishimoto

. Rate M

. SasuNaru

. AU, OOC, ANCUR, TYPO, dan dedemit lainnya #slap

. Special request by Laras n Saru

. Enjoy

.

Naruto berdecak puas setelah selesai menata barang-barangnya dalam apartemen baru yang bisa dibilang cukup mewah kalau dilihat dari interior juga desain tata ruang dan perabotnya.

Apartemen yang lumayan luas, didominasi warna orange terang yang terdiri dari ruang tamu digabung ruang menonton, 2 kamar tidur, kamar mandi mewah yang lengkap dengan ruang sauna dan dapur yang disatukan dengan meja makan itu merupakan hadiah dari ayahnya, karena dia berhasil masuk di universitas kyoto dengan nilai yang memuaskan. Menjadi salah satu dari 10 orang dengan nilai terbaik di ujian seleksi perlu mendapatkan hadiah bukan. Oleh karenanya direktur utama Namikaze Corp itu memberinya hadiah yg pantas.

Usai meletakan semua pakaiannya dalam almari besar 2 pintu, Naruto kemudian beranjak menuju balkon yang dipisahkan pintu kaca besar disisi kiri kamar. Tangannya menempel pada pagar besi berbentuk sulur setinggi pusar. Matanya lalu menelusuri bangunan dengan tinggi sejajar didepannya. Hanya dipisahkan ruang udara sekitar 5 sampai 6 meter. Bangunan yang juga merupakan apartemen dari pendesain dan pemilik yang sama karena lantai dasar dua gedung ini yang menyambung. Didesain dengan dinding kaca tembus pandang disepanjang ruangan. Memungkinkan Naruto melihat semua aktifitas didalam sana.

Mengangkat bahu cuek, iris birunya kemudian beralih kearah barat dimana matahari hampir tenggelam ke singasananya. Naruto menutup matanya. menikmati semilir angin musim semi yg menerpa wajahnya lembut. Kemudian perlahan ia membuka mata hanya untuk mendapati diri menahan napas.

Disana diapartemen didepannya terdapat pemuda tampan yg sedang sibuk mengibas ngibaskan rambut ravennya yang basah dengan tangan kiri dan tangan lainnya sibuk bermain diatas touchscreen telepon pintarnya.

Naruto tak bisa berpaling. Matanya seolah enggan melepaskan diri dari sosok memukau yang sejenis dengannya didepan sana. Tanpa sadar tubuhnya bergerak kearah tiang beton sebelah kirinya ketika sosok itu juga bergerak searah menuju almari pakaian. Merasa diperhatikan sosok itupun menoleh kearahnya. Menatapnya dengan iris gelap dan sebelah alis terangkat.

Naruto masih bergeming dengan tangan setengah memeluk tiang beton, lalu menggit bibir bawahnya ketika sosok itu berbalik mempermudah matanya menjelajahi keseluruhan dada bidang serta paket maskulin lainnya kecuali yang tersembunyi dibalik anduk yang bertengger sedikit dibawah pinggangnya.

Lagi tanpa sadar Naruto menelan ludah setelah sebelumnya menjilat permukaan bibirnya yang terasa kering. Kuku jarinya menancap dipermukaan beton dan membuat gerakan seolah sedang mencakarnya. Efek terlalu gemas dengan pemandangan yang ditangkap netranya.

Sementara sang objek yg kini juga keluar menapakan kaki dibalkon mendengus geli melihat gelagat pemuda berambut pirang yg masih sibuk dalam dunianya sendiri dengan dirinya sebagai objek fantasi. Si pemuda berambut raven lalu menempelkan I-phonenya di pipi kiri setelah menemukan satu nama didalam kontak dan menghubunginya. Menunggu cukup lama sebelum teleponnya dijawab dengan suara rendah nyaris berbisik.

"Hallo.."

"Hentikan wajah bodohmu idiot, sebelum tetanggamu ini kehilangan tuas kontrolnya. Bukankah kita baru saja melakukannya kemarin. Apa kau sampai segitunya menginginkanku heh."

Si pirang berkedip sesaat. Setelah mendapati kesadarannya kembali ia ternyata sudah menempelkan ponsel pintarnya tanpa sadar dipipi kiri dengan suara familiar berbicara panjang lebar dengan nada menyebalkan berdengung ditelinganya.

Seketika Naruto gelagapan dengan muka memerah. Reaksi yang membuat si objek menggigit pipi dalamnya menahan tawa.

Naruto yg sudah tak tau mau menjawab apa langsung membuang muka, berniat masuk kekamarnya dan mungkin menjedukan kepalanya ketembok beberapa kali berniat membuat otaknya lupa akan kejadian memalukan barusan. Namun rencananya urung seketika saat suara itu kembali berdengung dari ponselnya, kali ini dengan nada lebih rendah dan mengguncang juga terkesan menantang.

"Mau bermain?"

Tamat.

#ditimpuk

Sorry w nyampah lagi XD Abisnya gak enak kalo punya utang, hehe ini fic pesenan Laras N Saru.. Maap beib pendek bnget.. w potong disini dulu , intinya ada di chap depan pkoknya okeh..

so,

ripiu? XDa


	2. Chapter 2

**Phone Sex **

**[Chapter 2]**

**Disc: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pair: Uchiha Sasuke x Uzumaki Naruto**

**Warn(s): AU, OOC, PWP, Typo(s), gak sesuai EYD, minim deskripsi, dan segala kekurangan lainnya.**

**Enjoy**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Naruto terdiam cukup lama. Otaknya secara lambat memproses kata-kata pemuda raven yang sedang tersenyum nakal di seberang sana. Sesaat otaknya memutar memori pada sensasi nikmat saat keduanya bergumul panas di dalam lift macet kemarin malam, itu adalah hal paling memalukan seumur hidupnya.

Salah menaiki lift sehingga naik ke bangunan yang salah dan satu lift dengan pemuda tampan tak dikenal kemudian melakukan _this and that_ dengannya, dalam keadaan gelap gulita dan sialnya bukannya melawan atau menghajar, si pirang malah menikmati dan meminta lebih. _Fuck that_.

Tapi Naruto tak menyangka pemuda yang melakukan sex dengannya kemarin itu memiliki proporsi tubuh yang memukau dan membuatnya mengerang iri, yang ia ingat otot-otot tubuh si pemuda yang disentuhnya kemarin tanpa penerangan itu begitu padat dan seksi di tiap bagiannya, belum lagi benda panjang yang hangat, berurat dan lumayan besar berkedut-kedut di tangan dan mulutnya sebelum kemudian mengobrak-abrik anusnya.

Naruto menelan ludah, sesuatu di bawah sana mulai bereaksi berlebihan. Netranya kemudian memandang pemuda di seberang sana dengan wajah memelas sambil menggigit bibir bawahnya, "Permainan seperti apa, Sasuke?"

Si objek yang diketahui bernama Sasuke lewat perkenalan singkat dan pertukaran nomor sepihak kemarin, menatap jail ke arahnya. Keningnya naik turun dengan bibir tak lepas dari seringaian nakal saat tangan kanannya menepuk-nepuk pelan daerah selangkangnya yang masih tertutup handuk, "Memanjakan yang di sini mungkin."

Naruto yang melihatnya mulai bergetar. Kejadian memalukan yang terjadi di lift mulai berputar-putar bagai kaset rusak diingatannya, hingga tanpa sadar Naruto kembali berjalan ke arah pagar dan mencengkram kuat besi itu menyalurkan keingintahuannya. Suaranya mulai terasa berat akibat pengaruh nafsu.

"Bagaimana melakukannya?" Naruto dipenuhi rasa penasaran luar biasa. Bagaimana memanjakan punya Sasuke kalau dia saja berada di seberang sana? Melompat kearah sana tak mungkin 'kan? Atau jangan-jangan dia bermaksud menyuruhnya naik-turun lift ke apartemen Sasuke. Sebelum mencapainya Naruto pasti sudah bosan duluan. Naruto kembali memutar otak tapi ujung-ujungnya buntu juga.

"_Phone sex_ mungkin." Suara di _smartphone_nya berbisik menggoda membuat Naruto mengerang di tengah kebingungan.

"Uh… Aku tak tau kalau kau suka bercinta dengan ponsel, _Teme_." Naruto menjawab ragu ketika otaknya tak bisa mencerna maksud si raven.

"Idiot. Itu yang akan terjadi padamu setelah kita melakukan ini."

Sasuke mendesis sebelum membawa kakinya masuk ke dalam apartemen, tepatnya ke arah lemari kecil di samping kasur king sizenya.

Naruto yang awalnya panik karena mengira Sasuke tersinggung dengan kata-katanya barusan kembali bernafas lega ketika si raven kembali keluar sambil membawa satu kardus berwarna hitam dan kain panjang sewarna yang familiar.

Sasuke lalu melempar kardus itu ke arahnya yang dengan sigap ditangkapnya sebelum membentur pintu kaca dibelakangnya. Sesaat iris birunya menelusuri kardus berbentuk persegi panjang yang hampir sebesar telapaknya itu.

"Pegang itu, kau akan membutuhkannya." Sasuke memperhatikan ketika pemuda di seberangnya menyernyit bingung.

"Apa ini?"

"Kau akan tau nanti."

Naruto menilik setiap bagian kardus mencurigakan itu. Dipenuhi bahasa yang dikenalinya sebagai bahasa negeri ginseng yang sayangnya tak dia mengerti. Namun, ketika ia hendak membuka dan mengintip isinya suara Sasuke kembali menginterupsi.

"Lupakan benda itu, lalu ambil ini."

Naruto refleks melepaskan kardus tadi di meja balkon lalu dengan cepat membawa tubuhnya ke depan menangkap benda kedua yang tadi dibawa Sasuke sebelum jatuh ke bawah sana.

"Dan untuk apa dasi ini?"

"Menutup matamu tentu saja."

"Heh…?" Naruto kembali dilanda kebingungan dan kini intensitasnya semakin tinggi. Apa lagi ini?

.

.

.

.

**TBC**

Ehehe maap w potong lagi, sebenarnya cuma mau bikin twoshoot, tapi karena sesuatu dan lain hal jadilah aq potong jdi 3 ehehehe… /slap yah pkoknya chap depan finalnya ehehe mungkin bakal panjang, tapi gak panjang panjang amat sih ^^a

**Special thanks to** Gunchan CacuNalu Polepel, Ukkychan, Ineedtohateyou, Neko Twins Kagamine, URuRuBaek, Kagaari, Rukia Misaki, Dhiya chan, Onix sky, xxx, Remah181, Arum Junnie, Melmichaelis, SNS, UchikazeRei, Miszshanty05.

Akira, Imel Jewels, Licchi, Yun Ran Livianda, Sayaku shiina 'shi-chan, Talitha balqism, OchiCassijump, Versetta, Arisu Amano, Gwen, Onyxsapphiretomatjeruk, Minae minae, Ku blueblack31, dan Momo-chan.

Maap kalo ada salah penulisan nama, maklum saya bukan manusia biasa eh, hanya manusia biasa maksudnya… Ehehe, #bows

At least,

Review?


End file.
